


Just A Feeling

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, M/M, woot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water was cold under his back. And he tried to remember how they had even gotten to this point.. {Ereri, mentions Eruri. Manga based PWP. OOCish. Slight spoilers.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Feeling

The water was cold under his back.

And he tried to remember how they had even gotten to this point, amist watching the fog surround them.

'That's right..' His head told him. 'Lately he has been attached to my side. He gives me those eyes like he thinks he owes me something for protecting him.

That's why we are here.'

"Here" being just outside the furthest wall, at a river the Scouting Legion had discovered not too long ago.

Oh he knew this was wrong. He knew it was dangerous-God only knew how many times he had thought about what could go wrong.

He scoffed, finding an odd humour at the irony of being afraid of a Titan finding them, and yet here he was on his back under one.

"What's wrong?"

Levi opened his eyes slowly; to see those drowning gold ones staring back at him. The concern, the affection, and the desire all burned at his iris's edge. It made a strange warp in Levi's gut, and he turned his head to the side so he didn't have to focus on it.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how much trouble we could be in."

"You're the Corporal." Eren breathes. His voice is reassuring and somehow it calms his racing nerves. "Not a single one of the Scouting Legion can question you."

Levi scoffed again; this time with his lip curling in a smirk. "Right. Well, I still don't exactly need everyone knowing I'm being fucked by the Titan boy."

It is just a moment, but he catches a twitch on Eren's face that suggests he is hurt by the comment. Surely he didn't want everyone to know either? Levi could only imagine the things that would be said if they were found out. Such as that Eren is only being kept alive because he got in bed with the corporal. (Which was total bullshit, but Levi wasn't about to tell Eren that. God knows the boy would get terribly offended.)

"I guess that counts Commander Irwin too?" Eren says next; though it is less of a question and more of a confirmation. "I... Know how you are."

One eyebrow on the pale man is raised. He knows they both know what Eren is talking about, and it is clear in the honey gold gaze that is boring into Levi's skull.

Jealousy.

Levi hated that.

The fire in Eren's eyes was not unlike the one when he wished to kill Titans mercilessly. But surely he knew killing Irwin wouldn't get him anywhere?

"Why does it matter?" Levi breathed. He had almost forgotten why they were here, and that he was still half naked in the river. He reached his arms up to circle Eren by the neck and bring him down so he could whisper against the corner of his lips. "We don't have a lot of time. Weren't you the one who wanted this?"

The shiver that goes through Eren makes Levi feel rather accomplished, and the boy stops talking to place his hands on the corporal's bare hips; his long white shirt covering most of him anyway. The shoulders are falling off now as Eren leans down to dip his tongue against Levi's neck. The shorter man gasped; airy like the fog and quiet as if he were sneaking in a house. Levi had learned to reign in noise from the days he did just that, not to mention being too loud could draw a Titan-assuming the smell of semen didn't before that.

Levi hadn't done enough research to know what they were attracted too, but he certainly didn't like the idea of orgasming while a bunch of Titans watched.

The thought made him want to throw up.

Eren was biting him now and kneading his hands in his ass and barely thrusting his hips between Levi's legs. Levi groaned at the effort it took to stay silent, but managed.

There was something eerie when he tipped his head back, and his ears were lapped by the water. The sound blocked out everything else for a moment and he wondered if that was what death was like. Just suddenly-

"Ah!"

His back left the ground unexpectedly and with pleasure flooding his pores. He shot his head up to look at Eren and saw he looked very surprised. Very pleasantly surprised.

The boy doesn't wait for confirmation; he knows what he did was good. Levi watches him as he goes to latch onto his exposed stomach and begins to suck on it with his teeth occasionally biting. His body responds warmly; suddenly it feels less cold and much more heated (especially in his groin). Eren's hands dip down the curve of Levi's back hipbones and forces their lower halves closer together with a gasp that gives away he is definitely new to this. 'Just my luck,' he wryly thinks, even as an unfamiliar moan escapes his lips.

"Corporal-" Eren gasps. His face is touching Levi's again with desperation in his eyes. They lock onto each other and those shockingly long, slender fingers are probing Levi's entrance without warning. He sucks in a breath but doesn't turn from his partner and doesn't blink. But he can't force down the slight blush he feels forming and so he hopes it is too dark to see.

"Corporal, you're amazing."

The words stun Levi long enough that Eren can begin to thrust his fingers in and out roughly and rather fast paced considering Levi hasn't been prepared so he wants to scream-tries desperately not to but oh it feels amazing and lights his sex drive on fire and yet he can't believe how badly he hurts.

"Fuck- Eren you can't just do that without warning!" He hisses under his breath. The boy smiles and he shuts his eyes so he can't see the pure and raw lust blazing in the other's.

"Sorry sir. I'm not very good at holding back."

Levi wonders if he means attacking Titans or having sex.

"I noticed." He grumbled, moaning at the end when the fingers started to scissor inside him. "Just because we gotta hurry doesn't mean you have to be rude though."

He sees Eren's lips stretch into a smirk and he wonders what the brat finds so amusing, but doesn't get to ask. The fingers are removed with a slick noise and leaves Levi feeling a sense of emptiness. His eyes make their way up Eren to glare at him unhappily. The boy just grins wider and leans over him. His knees settle on either side of Levi's neck as he draws up to his full height (well, as full as he can be on his knees).

"If you don't want me to be so rough, you better prepare it how you want."

Levi flushes simply at the tone. The words themselves make his gut stir with arousal; noting the bulge in Eren's pants. He snarls slightly in Eren's direction as he leans up to start undoing them, thanking the fact that Eren had removed his maneuver gear before they laid down. Once they are pulled down enough, Levi sets further up and then presses his lips against the boy's hardness through his underwear. "You're enjoying this too much." He murmured suggestively.

Eren groaned in agreement. Without waiting for approval, Levi swiped down the waistband and revealed the limb til it hung down in his face, and took a moment to admire it merely to tease Eren. The young soldier seemed to know what was going through his head, clearly having no intention of letting him go through with it. One of his hands grasped the other's black hair roughly; dragging his head up to touch the head of his cock against Levi's warm lips. Surprised, the corporal was unable to stop it from slipping right into his mouth, and under his tongue. Even as it did though Eren didn't let up his hold. The glare he received was ignored.

Levi gave in with a groan of annoyance and started sucking on the swollen tip with a slow lick up the top. The Titan boy gasped; the pleasured and impatient voice drowning out Levi's moans from the hip thrusts, effectively making him gag as a side effect of having a cock shoved down his throat.

The short man's hair was twisted as Eren writhed above him for several minutes. The kisses and sucks on his erection made him close to climax easily; when coupled with having view of Levi's lips stretched around him and his tongue circling his girth occasionally, he had to pull Levi off by his hair when he felt it coming.

Levi's eyes were still lidded and his cheeks flushed; the corner of his lips dripping with Eren's precum when his head was tipped back. The boy swallowed. Levi smirked to himself.

"Well, I don't need to ask if it was good." He sighed as he laid back in the river calmly. "I can tell."

Eren flushed, but didn't answer. Instead he leaned down and took Levi by the back of his knees to lift them far above the ground. He sat up on his knees, ready to push in at a moments notice with his head against the corporal's entrance. Levi raised an eyebrow when he hesitated, curious. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Eren breathed. "Something just... Makes you look beautiful in this situation."

Levi laughed. "Save that for some girl."

Eren dipped his head apologetically before leaning forward and setting his hands beside Levi's head. Their lips touched and as they did the taller boy slammed his hips forward and pushed until he couldn't push further. Levi was tight around him-and God he was warm- and he couldn't hold back a sound of bliss that reverberated through Levi's mouth and made him gasp. Eren didn't waste time now. His body became slick with sweat faster than Levi thought possible, as his thrusts became more and more frequent and gained power behind them. The black haired man tossed his head back and bit his lip as he tried to contain himself. He didn't want to be outdone by some brat-for he knew he had better endurance than this. But something about the way Eren was muttering in his ear and striking his pleasure spot made it hard to hold back; so finally he gave in and arched up with a scream as he orgasmed between their bodies. Eren followed soon after; shoving his hips forward and keeping himself inside Levi until he had completely emptied.

Panting, he fell down to his elbows and bit Levi's neck tenderly. "I'm sorry, I got too excited it seems..." Levi rolled his eyes. Only this kid would apologize for not lasting long during sex.

"It's fine..." He replied quietly as he regained his breath. "Think you have more energy?"

Eren looked at him curiously. "If you mean riding the horses back, yes..."

The stream was relaxing against Levi's hips as he laid them back on the rocks, and he sighed pleasurably as his back was able to stretch out. "No. I have a different idea."

Years of using maneuver gear had given Levi great skills at, well, maneuvering. He used those now; to get Eren onto the riverbed and settle himself over his hips without injuring anyone. The boy looked surprised, but didn't seem to object to what he probably thought was going to happen. Levi wanted to tell him he was wrong, but refrained.

His arms stretched back and he flung his shirt off with ease; the water soaked in it splattering them both in the face and splashing some from the river. Eren lifted his hips and they both worked his pants down further to his mid thigh, where Levi stopped them. Now his hands went to work returning Eren's body to it's previous aroused state, and it didn't take long before he was hard again; pressed against the curve of his corporal's ass. Levi smiled thinly and stopped stroking the boy. "Don't worry, you won't have to do much." He assured by the tired look he was given.

Eren opened his mouth and Levi practically heard the words he was going to say. Without letting him speak he sat up and moved back down; slowly over Eren's cock until it was sheathed back inside him. Eren, who was propped up on his elbows, moaned as he was doing this; eyes watching really intently and full of carnal urges. Levi knew exactly what he was thinking.

He gave his own gasp as he felt the muscle pulse inside his own-giving away that being able to see his cock disappear into the pale man's body was turning Eren on more than Levi had originally thought. With a shaking breath, he reached back to begin moving himself up; slowly, and back on; even slower. Eren gave several sounds of disapproval but Levi disregarded them.

"Dammit..." Eren hissed. "You're so tight, corporal.." An excited thrust from Eren after that left Levi moaning and pressing down onto him harder. He had nothing to say back to that, but even if he did he doubted he would be able to say it. His mind was fogging with lust again and he felt his body reacting once again to the pleasure Eren was providing him. Luckily he didn't have to do much more. Eren's overactive and excited drive was doing it all now; shoving up into Levi and holding him down on his cock with a vice grip at the hip. Levi could already feel the bruises but for now he couldn't bring himself to care, he was too lost in the feeling of his nerves being brushed by the head of Eren's cock. He gasped weakly, feeling his own arousal twitching at the tease.

"God," he growled. "Just push in all the way for fucks sake."

Eren scrambled up to sit with his arms around Levi's back. "I can tell I'm close to it." He gasped. "Can you direct me back there?"

Levi nodded frantically. "Yes! Just move!"

Eren grinned at the answer and started thrusting and pushing more urgently now. Levi arched into his body with nails scratching down his shoulders as he tightened his stomach and held back his climax. Now he didn't care much for Titans; they would be gone soon anyway. He tipped his head back and groaned loudly-nosily announcing with repetitive mewls that he was close to coming, and Eren was close to hitting his spot.

The brunette grabbed Levi's hips with some difficulty, seeing how they were both so sweaty, and lent back enough that he could drive his hips up further; straight into the place Levi was waiting for.

"A-Ah!" The broken moan spilt aroused tears down Levi's face and cheeks and dripped down his torso. Eren seemed mesmerized by them for only an instant; then realized that he had hit where he had been looking for, and now he continued to drive that spot. Over and over and over...

"Ere.." The small man's flush grew darker when he gave up holding in his cries. "Eren, that's the place..." He groaned pleasurably. "That's it..."

Eren swallowed but didn't stop his movements. It was clear how close Levi was now; he was sure he could also feel how strained his erection was and how it was desperate for release as it slid into and out of Levi's ring of muscles. Within moments, he was clinging to the man riding him and moaning his name in response to the desperate pleas he gave; both eagerly searching for their high.

It wasn't until Levi was pressed even closer and his cock began to be rubbed between their torsos that he stretched up as he released hard. The fluid was sticky and he vaguely grumbled that he should give Eren double cleaning duty tomorrow-just before he heard the unmistakable sound of Eren releasing himself as well; far inside the small man's warm entrance.

The brunette collapsed back as he panted for air and Levi lay on his forearms atop his rising chest. They didn't speak for what felt like hours, just basking in each other's warmth and comfort. When he had caught his breath Levi stood carefully and began to search for his clothes. Eren took a little longer to get back on his feet but he too made shirt work of redressing and in the end had to help his senior with his own.

"Sir-"

"This isn't becoming a regular thing." Levi interrupted as he mounted his horse. The movement made his body ache but he was certainly used to it and didn't pay it attention. He met Eren's gaze to dismiss any hopes the boy had, only to find he was grinning. "What, brat?"

"Nothing." The brown horse began trotting off before Levi could stop him and he growled low in his throat as he went to catch up. As he did he felt the familiar painful twinge in his lower body and decided the idiot was definitely getting double work tomorrow.


End file.
